russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternative fare for 9TV
August 22, 2014 MANILA, Philippines, Major changes are underway for the Kasama Network, newly refurbished channel of RPN-9 makes a spash in the local Philippine TV scene this month called 9TV’s initial broadcast on Saturday night (August 23) had none of the telenovelas and noontime variety shows commonly on ABS-CBN and GMA. Starting this Monday, August 23, it will cater to a broader market with new shows that will target the Filipino masa, or viewers belonging to Class C and D. The shows will also be presented in Tagalog, veering from the channel's previous standard of shows presented in English. It used to be that viewers would switch to Channel 9 gets a make-over for the foreign canned shows in the United States, telenovelas, Asian dramas and sports from MBA and KBL. From the Radio Philippines Network, Inc. (RPN), the station is now being reintroduced as the newest Philippine TV sensation 9TV with the chairman Amb. Antonio Cabangon-Chua as Chairman and Benjamin Santos as President and CEO. 9TV retaining the news and current affairs, sports and entertainment programming while expanding its primetime and weekend programming to cater more audiences which was started by the launching of Kids Weekend. Also, ALC Group of Companies appoints Benjamin Ramos as new president of the Radio Philippines Network, replacing Usec. Robert T. Rivera. I hope RPN comes up with better programming. “It’s the risk we decided to take. We wanted to give people an alternative to the current fare,” said RPN's newest chairman Amb. Antonio L. Cabangon-Chua and the president and CEO Benjamin Ramos during the network’s launch last Thursday in Greenhills, San Juan. According to Cabangon-Chua, these innovations were done in preparation of the network's 55th anniversary of revolutionized TV and radio broadcasting next year. "So, RPN-9 has been in TV for 55 years. As you have mentioned, we have been innovating. Since the start of the year, we have introduced a series of TV programming initiatives. We're proud to state that these initiatives have actually been successful for us," he said. Among these innovations are the inclusion of local movies in RPN-9's programming. Ventosa said this resulted into a 150% growth in channel audience for the channel, which is now ranked third in the market according to data from Kantar Media. “It’s the risk we decided to take. We wanted to give people an alternative to the current fare,” said RPN's newest chairman Amb. Antonio L. Cabangon-Chua and the president and CEO Benjamin Ramos during the network’s launch last Thursday in Greenhills, San Juan. “If we would come up with shows with just the same format, kaming pinagkaiba. ” Amb. Antonio added that the network will first concentrate on strengthening its prime time block, which is from 6 p.m. to 11 p.m. 9TV strives for an alternative programming. 9TV is the newest major player in Philippine television industry. 9TV's new logo comes with more generis blue and red branding to reach a wider audience and strengthen its presence on free TV RPN-9. Remember these of public service programs Action 9, which was anchored by Ramon Tulfo, Atty. Dong Puno, Angelique Lazo and Rey Langit. "We've seen that the audience that has been very skeptic," Santos explained. "The market has changed, you know the market is very dynamic. We've seen that a lot more of the audience are preferring the local programming. And in doing so, we noticed also that we've been able to expand our audience." This is why RPN-9 is set to premiere more and more local programming. The executive of the Kasama Network added, "Whereas in the past, siguro, our programming was skewed to the broad C market. When we introduced the Tagalog movies, we've expanded to the D market. And they are also part of our audience today, so we want to cater more to the expanded audience." This was announced last Friday by Amb. Antionio Cabangon-Chua, chairman of RPN, during the launch of 9TV's new programming lineup in a glitzy affair at the Hotel Rembrandt ballroom. I wish that RPN-9 would bring back its own programming and to bring the network's news programs such as Arangkada Balita (weknights 6:30 p.m.) anchored by Bing Formento and Angelique Lazo and also the long-running English late-night newscast NewsWatch (weekngihts at 11 p.m.) anchored by Atty. Dong Puno and Cristina Peczon. It will also air with the US TV shows, telenovelas, Asian dramas, animes, cartoons, etc. Chua stressed that the unique strength of RPN-9 known as 9TV is that it brings together the superstars of local sports, the foreign canned programs in the US, telenovelas, Asian dramas, cartoons and anime with the leading lights of Philippine entertainment industry inder one roof, in a never-before-tried mix. The need to reinvent Channel 9, Atty. Antonio said, had been pursued by its management led by a chairman Amb. Antonio L. Cabangon Chua. Negotiations led to a long-term block-time agreement between RPN, Solar Entertainment and ALC Group of Companies, the local subsidiary of Solar Television Network. The Kasama Network RPN-9 became its new brand name as 9TV adds the entertainment shows on primetime which also develop its own roster of homegrown talents and stars. Its modest aim, according to Antonio, is to become No.2 in the so-called TV network wars. “ABS-CBN and GMA-7 are both claming to be No.1 and IBC-13 and TV5 still charting to the No.3 slot in the ratings game. We’d gladly give that to them. But we want to be the solid third force in the industry,” explained Antonio. Together with the directors and producers who have joined the new network, the list of actors who will be seen nightly has been growing by the week. Antonio happily reports, “The Kasama Network 9TV is proud to have secured the services of several established talents in the industry. We hope to be a venue where actors can showcase their talent to the fullest regardless of where they originally ‘came’ from. We feel that this cross-pollination of talent is very good for the entertainment industry as a whole.” Of course, RPN-9 will also develop their own fresh new talents which goes without saying. More exciting A week after week is the newly-refurbished RPN Channel 9 surfaced as 9TV, we find ourself hoping and sharing a conviction that there is dedication in our talented artists, producers and network owners to turn around the industry that many have practically given up on. Undoubtedly, TV is the most powerful avenue for the formation of taste, opinion and creation of idols that not only the on-cam actors but also in producers, writers, directors, makeup artists, wardrobe assistants, cameramen who welcomed the development. The returning to come back for my future on RPN Channel 9 with the new facilities of studios and broadcast headquarters, included the buildings of the new RPN Media Center in EDSA corner Boni Avenue, Mandaluyong City and the transmitter tower in Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Trilangle, Diliman, Quezon City, we saluted to my future on RPN is time to given back and returned the air. Entetainment shows on primetime, many groundbreaking drama shows on 9TV could dub and air on primetime. “We hope to make our shows more exciting. We want to change the current TV landscape,” he said. The future of RPN Channel 9 are become returned with dare and included the network's three radio stations are: DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 for AM (the format of news and information, public affairs, talk, entertainment, music, full service and public service) and 99.5 Play FM (Top 40 contemporary hit radio music). As the major player on Philippine television, Inquirer Entertainment attended 9TV’s grand coming-out party, during the launch of 9TV's new programming lineup also on Saturday night at the SMX, Mall of Asia in Pasay City. New shows and their hosts were introduced and home to the MBA basketball games. Aall local shows on Channel 9 are currently produced by the network itself and co-produced by Solar. RPN name remains re-active on air, even though it is the official name of the network. It aims to turn RPN around back to the glory days with its own pool of talents and as the leader network. Think of it as the basketball fans just like MBA. Hance, for the first time ever, the likes of basketball icons Johnny Abarrientos, Rommel Adducul and Marlou Aquino will join the hands with the stars Richard Gutierrez, Angeline Quinto and German Moreno. Of course, in a series of promotional efforrts of the newest TV channel 9TV. One thing 9TV already has going for it is a well-entrenched niche of loyal and royal TV viewers - fans of sports programs, the fans of telenovelas and Asianovelas, fans of anime and cartoons thru Kids Weekend, fans of foreign canned shows in the United States and now seeks to build upon this foundation by expand into a new area, that of local entertainment, by producing shows with the original local productions of RPN-9 whose formats have a proven track record of huge success. The network's banner shows also continues to be its sports programs led by its flagship program, with the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) games (Wednesday and Friday at 7:15 to 9:30 p.m., Saturday at 4 p.m. and Sunday at 3 p.m.), which Solar Sports has been producing for television. Meanwhile, foreign series fans will have a new primetime addiction as it boasts of foreign canned shows retained thru World-Class US Primetime offering in that include the horror series The Walking Dead (Monday at 8 p.m.), the superhero series Smallville (Monday at 8:45 p.m.), the reality TV show American Idol (Tuesday and Thursday at 8 p.m.), the sitcom Community (Tuesday at 9 p.m.) and 24: Live Another Day (Thursday at 8:45 p.m.) 9TV also introduced 20 brand-new local shows, including two fantasy series, a romance soap opera, a youth-oriented teen drama, drama anthology, two sitcoms, one gag shows, four game shows, children's show, showbiz talk show, four reality shows, musical variety show and Bong Revilla's weekly hit action movie. German Moreno known as Kuya Germs, is the variety show host of the original reality show for the talent search called Boses Tinig Pinoy, which airs every Saturday at 9 p.m. It will showcased the talents from the 12 regions of the country through a unique singing contest, which is performed in “acapella” with two categories – duet and trio. Over P1-million worth of prizes will be given away for the new season with the weekly winner receiving P50,000, and a contract under the Polyeast Records. Antonio said the contest is part of strengthening their radio stations in the 12 regions of the country, and also provides a once-in-a-lifetime shot for fame and fortune. Richard Gutierrez hosting the local version of the US top-rating game show The Price is Right, which also aired every Sunday at 8 p.m. will exciting the game. It gives away loads of prizes and provides unequaled and non-stop entertainment to Filipino contestants and the audience. Contestants totally enjoy their stint in the highly entertaining game show. They will get to take home cool appliances, leisure travel packages, and sometimes a brand new car when the price is right. JM de Guzman also hosting the reality dating program Temptation Island: Dare to Win, it airs every Saturday at 8 p.m., intrigue, drama, and titillating characters will surely spice up everyone's viewing experience. Focus on the group of beautiful young men and women marooned in a beautiful island, this show is inspired by Regal Entertainment’s '80s cult classic Temptation Island. A comedian Bayani Agbayani hosting the sing-along karaoke game show Kanta Tayo, which brings to the videoke round of contestants will give yp for P1 million cast. It airs every Sunday 7 p.m. Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa will star the sitcom John en Nova, airs on Saturdays at 6:30 p.m., while the youth-oriented sketch gag show Dobol Trobol is on every Saturday, also at 10 p.m. which is top-billed by 9TV's new discoveries of stars are Karen Reyes, Kim Gantioqui, Loisa Andalio, EJ Jallorina, Mariz Rañeses, Tom Doromal, Jazz Ocampo and Marc Carlos de Leon. Another primetime sitcom Carl en Sol, featuring the top comedians Epi Quizon and Betong, airs every Sunday at 6 p.m. Singing and dancing The long-running musical variety show Superstar every Sunday at 9 p.m. with the Asia's pop superstar princess Angeline Quinto, with co-host Rafael Rosell as co-hosts. The singer-actress Quinto as Superstar treats you to an evening of her very own Sunday night live solo musical variety show with a musical performers singing their songs showcasing her singing prowess Quinto's singing and dancing capabilities boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show with other guest singers and entertainers in the concert on TV for the stage allowing to explore their range while performing the current and golden hits while Quinto is RPN's roster of talents. The show starts with an opening song and dance number by Quinto for a different songs. It also airs different segments like Angeline Loves You, comedy skits Gang Superstar and Smash Superstar. Her final song, Quinto frequently states her message viewers and sings her statement song with Angeline Quinto's singing, dancing and hosting as well. Musical director Jonathan Manalo, choreographer Georcelle Dapat-Sy, and director Erick Salud. Streetboys as dance performers and a special guest co-host every week. Larry Hermoso, the head of the station's music department, will be creating and consulting on the new music content that RPN will be producing. He is from Jr. News and NewsWatch Junior Edition, the newbie actor and youngest DJ radio Miguel Sarne is now hosting the youth-oriented reality show for kids and teens Junior TV, which airs Saturday at 4:30 p.m. about the youngest and real-life junior as viewers got any stories to tell promote the coolest show whether its parent’s guide, kids guide and more guides, the television workshop for Elementary School and High School student who are interested in becoming a TV superstar. Meet the Date, the newest reality dating game show hosted by Jellyn Echon, Monday to Friday at 5:30 p.m. to 6 p.m.. The well-loved Pinoy children's educational show Batibot made a comeback and this time on Saturday 11 a.m. marked on its 30th year anniversary celebration with a brand new season by continuing to guide the new generation of kids in the fun world of learning. New muppets Sitsiritsit, Alibangbang and Tarsi join Kuya Fidel (Abner Delina), Ate Maya (Kakki Teodoro), Kapitan Basa, Manang Bola, Ning Ning, Ging Ging, and Koko Kwik-Kwak as they share stories using illustrations and various art forms, present live action films, play fun-filled interactive games, and give step-by-step instructions on how kids can do things in the most creative and simplest way. On Batibot’s 30th anniversary, kids will have a chance to contribute their artwork, photos and even videos with their parents and other family members. Moreover, the new generation of kids will surely enjoy the launch of the coolest and the most interactive Batibot website where they can get to know more the program’s hosts and the muppets, watch previous Batibot clips, and submit their fan art for uploading. The longest-running children's musical variety show Penpen de Sarapen (Saturday at 11:30 a.m.) features kids as they show their talents in singing, dancing, acting, and hosting. A venue for children who want to hone their skills and talents and become the stars of the future. More than that, the show also trains them to be active and responsible individuals by instilling good values that they should emulate throughout their daily activities and the workshop. Accredited by the Department of Culture, Education, and Sports (DECS), and has won various awards from award-giving bodies such as the KBP Golden Dove Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards, and Star Awards for Television. Join the educational musical variety show Penpen de Sarapen gang of Carlo Aquino with Kobi Vidanes, Angel Sy, Aaron Junatas, Princess Ortiz, CX Navato, Ashley Sarmiento, JB Agustin, Barbie Sabino, Lance Lucido and Angelo Garcia. The stage of Penpen de Sarapen was set in the groundfloor of Farmer's Plaza in Cubao. It's basically an entertainment, game and story-telling show for. With the popularity of Kids Weekend block, Batibot and Penpen de Sarapen has topped viewership among children within its timeslot and is now poised to introduce new segments and characters that will delight young viewers even more. Enjoy an afternoon of entertainment, fun, and prize money in the longest-running game show on Philippine TV in Kwarta o Kahon Meganon (Sunday at 1:30 p.m.) hosted by the comedian-disc jockey Mr. Fu. Featuring upcoming recording artists, sponsored game portions, and the original Kwarta o Kahon game, enjoy the show's live telecast every Sunday at the Entertainment Plaza of SM City North Edsa. Pinoy action-packed blockbuster movies Bong Revilla Cinema sa 9TV (Saturday 10:45 p.m.), a primetime treat every Saturday. Featuring the Tagalog movies from the legendary box-office action star Bong Revilla. As a parting shot to emphasize RPN-9’s efforts to up TV habits, Antonio declared: “We start our shows on time.” With the help of Solar Entertainment, 9TV comes up with new, exciting and refreshing programming. Kids will also get their dose of Kasama treats as Kids Weekend: Sesame Street (Saturday/Sunday 7 a.m.), Care Bears (Saturday 7:30 a.m.), Strawberry Shortcake (Sunday 7:30 a.m.), Beware the Batman (Saturday 8 a.m.), Young Justice (Sunday at 8 a.m.), Pokemon (Saturday/Sunday 8:30 a.m.), Pop Pixie (Saturday 9 a.m.), Trollz (Saturday at 9:30 a.m.), Ben 10: Alien Force (Saturday 10 a.m.) and The Simpsons (Saturday 10:30 a.m.) rolls on weekend. Plus a telenovelas Las Bandidas at 4:30 p.m. and Corazon Salvaje at 10 p.m., the Koreanovela My Love, Madame Butterfly at 5 p.m., and a Taiwanovela hit Love Around at 10:30 p.m. from Monday to Friday. 'RPN Station ID (2014)' A fan site devoted to our favorite Philippine TV station 9TV! Look out as we gather relevant, fun and light entertainment about our favorite TV station today roaring to reach greater heights. :Station ID (Nora Aunor, the one and only superstar): :RPN Station ID for the 60th anniversary of Philippines' one and only Superstar Mr. Nora Aunor. She has been an RPN family mmber for 19 years. She is performed the longest-running primetime musical variety show on Philippine television Superstar. :Classic moments in Philippine TV history. Superstar (1970-1989), Nora Cinderella (1970-1985), Makulay na Daigdig ni Nora (1973-1979) and La Aunor (1984). :Station ID (Dolphy, the comedy king): :RPN Station ID for the 83rd anniversary and 2nd death anniversary of Philippines' late Comedy King Dolphy that aims to pay tribute. He has been an RPN family member for 17 years. His most notable sticom in the channel was John En Marsha, where he played the character John Puruntong. :An artist, a genius, a legend, and the part of our family. :Classic moments in Philippine TV history. John en Marsha (1973-1990), Gabi ni Dolphy (1989-1990), Puruntong (1991-1993) and Plaza 1899 (1986-1988). :More than 60 years of entertainment. Farewell to you John, thank you. :Station ID (Thalia, the Mexican telenovela star): :RPN Station ID for the telenovela primetime as the Mexican singer-actress Thalia. :Primetime most-watched telenovela tribute on Philippine television to the Filipino hearts: Marimar (1996), Maria la del Barrio (1996-1997), Luz y Sombra (1998) and Quinceañera (2000-2001). :Station ID (Fernando Carrillo, the Mexican telenovela star) :RPN Station ID for the telenovela primetime as the Venezuelan actor Fernando Carrillo. :Primetime most-watched telenovela tribute on Philippine television history: Maria Isabel (1999-2000) and Siempre te Amare (2000-2001).